moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Luxford
|Row 9 title = Commands held|Row 9 info = 42nd Regiment Stormwind City Watch|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = Alive|image = Jean8.PNG|imagewidth = 300x350|caption = Jean in her current armour}} This page is a Work In Progress!! Captain Jean Rose Luxford (CSC, KGC, SDSC, SMM, SA(10) SLSM(5), SDM) is an unafflicted Gilnean Senior Agent and City Guard. During her time in the Alliance military, Jean has served in a number of capacities including a sniper, Intelligence Senior Agent, SI:7 City Guard detachment and her highest rank received was as a Lieutenant. Jean is known to work regularly with Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing in many matters, as well as acting as his direct contact to the Stormwind City Guard and beyond. Furthermore, her current position as the C.O. of the 42nd Regiment has allowed Jean a unique position as both a senior intelligence agent and a high-ranking gendarmerie official. She currently lives with her adopted daughter, Ashlyn and her biological daughter, Elizabeth following the divorce with her former husband, Isaac Newayton, who is believed to be killed in action at the Broken Shore. Jean has recently began dating Sarah Baker, an enchantress and mage. The Captain currently works under the pseudonym of "Stormwind Defence Intelligence" which refers to SI:7 and acts as a guard intelligence front. Within this organization, Jean is a Military Attaché between it and the Stormwind Guard. Description Jean is most notably seen in her Intelligence field uniform (as seen above in the infobox), which displays a beautiful gold and blue leather armour. This woman instantly strikes you as one of cunning, speed and a newly found sense of duty. Her onyx hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her ears are pierced with two earrings, one on each side. Jean is a slim, yet decently fit woman. She has a rather stunning jet black hair with luscious green eyes to complement it. Jean rarely wears any form of makeup, given the near infamous mask she wears whenever on duty. Usually to compliment her mask is two special daggers - gifted to her by an unknown source. History Youth Jean was born to Celestria and Hugh Luxford, a modest family living in Duskhaven. Her father leadthe Duskhaven Militia for a short period and her mother supported it by often repairing broken uniforms or providing provisions. As such, she grew up in a fairly militarized family. Jean was an awkward child and struggled to make friends with the other village children which found her too often be playing by herself, scaling fences and small property walls. While she wasn't a particularly naughty child, she wasn't often seen reading in a study or interacting with other children all too much. Boarding School Boarding School was no real improvement at first. She kept to herself and didn't bother trying to make friends. While she grew and developed as a women, Jean did manage to procure a number of friends and even had a string of boyfriends; one of which would be her future husband, Isaac Newayton. At some point in her senior schooling, it was revealed that she was pregnant. By the time the news was out, Jean had run away and began living on her own. The Invasion The Invasion took much from the people, Jean no less different. She was looking for employment in the city when the worgen attacked. Not being a soldier, she did her best to hide. When that wasn't successful she threw chairs, bottles and knifes at the worgen. That was a little more successful and she eventually managed to get away without a bite. She fled with the others to her home town of Duskhaven and again, she did little, unsure of where she fit in the spectrum, so she more just stayed out of the guard's way. During much of the Invasion, Jean traveled with the rest of the civilian population even up to Keel Harbour. Once the refugees made their way to Darnassus, Jean decided to enlist in the Alliance military following Gilneas' readmission into the coalition and showed promising signs as a sniper. As such, she enlisted in the Second Regiment of the Stormwind Army and fought in multiple campaigns during the Fourth War. SI:7 During one such deployment, Jean was approached by a senior officer, a commander within SI:7 who saw great potential in her and offered to personally train and induct her into Stormwind Intelligence. She relunctantly agreed and went on to specialise in most forms of combat within the Advanced Weapons Specialisation courses. Navia and Jean One morning, Jean had traveled to the Cathedral of Light in the hopes to find peace and quiet and a black and red clad woman stood nearby her silently. The two exchanged nods. They said nothing at first and had only contact after they had both respectively left the Cathedral and met again by it's steps. Navia was exceptionally analytic of Jean, which put her off at first, but she later opened up and accepted it. The night had grown cold and Navia invited Jean to stay at her house in Lakeshire if she wished. Jean hesitantly agreed and the pair went off for home. Jean and Navia sat by the fire in the second floor of her Redridge home quietly. It was still relatively cold, despite the fire and so Navia offered a hug to gather warmth. She accepted, albeit hesitantly. Somewhere during the hug, the pair discovered an affection towards each other and took it another step. A day later, they openly courted. Navia and Jean has recently been going on small adventures, including travelling to Northeron where the they found a lovely glade within the Vermillion Redoubt which the two agreed on to be a lovely wedding spot! However, this was not to last and the couple never formally married following Navia's disappearance. Many months later, the two reunited, but in a crushing turn of events, Jean had discovered that her former lover had lost all memory of her. Isaac Newayton T.B.C. Military Career Jean continued to serve within the military, eventually being deployed as a long-term detachment to the Guard. Her duty was to train and observe guard efficiency and competancy. She started first at the Stormwind City Watch, but later moved back and forth from the First Regiment to the 42nd Regiment. Currently, Jean serves permanently within the 42nd as a Sergeant and I-O, or Immigration Officer. Divorce from Isaac The marriage between Isaac and Jean began to wane over the years and one day, Jean had enough. She formally divorced from him and managed to gain full custody of Lizzy. Military Service and Awards Jean has had a very impressive military service, ranging from an army sniper to SI:7 Senior Agent as well as being a well-recognised guard within the Stormwind City Genderarmie. As such, below is all of Jean's 7 awards and honours. Military Awards * Conspicuous Service Cross * King's Cross - One bar (1 Commendation) Campaign Medals * Broken Isles Campaign Medal * Iron Horde Campaign Medal * Fourth War Campaign Medal Stormwind City Guard Awards * Stormwind Defence Service Cross * Stormwind Medal of Merit * Stormwind Allium - Two roses (10 commendations) * Stormwind Long Service Medal - Ribbon (5 years) * Stormwind Defence Medal Commendations * Stormwind City Guard Lifetime Achievement Award * Grand Commendation of Operation: Shieldwall * Training Officer Bar * Sniper Proficiency Bar Dates of Rank Currently Currently, Jean an Intelligence agent within SI:7 and an Immigration Officer serving her detachment to the 42nd Regiment. She lives in a modest apartment in the Mage Quarter and has recently began de facto courting Sarah Baker. Relationships Rurhan Nash Jean had once held a love for Rurhan, but he had made it very clear he did not share it. Over time, Jean had gone over the heartbreak and found someone who surpassed all she ever felt previously. Navia Loucelles Jean had suffered for a very long time, particularly from her unsuccessful relationships. This all changed when she had met Navia Loucelles, who is a former SI:7 operative. The two met in the Cathedral of Light when Jean was attempting to find peace in her unsteady world. After a few chats, Navia invited Jean to her home, where the two would eventually open up to each other and become the affectionate pair they are now. Isaac Newayton Why haven't I filled this out yet. Trivia * Given that Jean once served as a sniper, she will often have her rifle slung over her shoulder and has used it on many occasions. * Jean is Bisexual. * As a Military Attaché for SI:7, Jean has a blue and golden aiguillette around her right shoulder, of which she is very proud to possess and will likely show it to everyone she can. * Additionally, as a gift from her fiance, Jean wears a single medal, the Medal of Patience, on her right breast. Gallery Jean1.PNG|Jean in her old red armour. Jean6.3.PNG|Jean's old armour. Jean2.PNG|Jean speaking with the Master of SI:7. Jean3.PNG|Jean in CU-3. Jean7.PNG|Another picture of Jean. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers